The invention relates to pedestal work desks for the office and for the home, and the like.
As is well known, computerization of various work tasks and of other various tasks of everyday life, continues to expand. Thus, the expanding appearance of computers and computerized appliances continues into all aspects of the work place and onto ever more desk tops. This does, however, present a problem for those who prefer to work at a traditionally styled work desk, such as a pedestal desk, for example. The problem may be stated in that computer equipment is not accommodated by traditional furniture styles. That is, a common installation of a computer with a conventional pedestal desk, or the like, is to place the monitor, keyboard, and pointing device (such as a mouse) upon the desk top or work surface, with the central processing unit stashed in the kneehole space to block a user's feet and legs. Such arrangements result in cluttered and inconvenient desk work spaces that often inhibit effective use of the computer technology, rather than allowing the technology to enhance the worker's organization and performance. Further, use of a keyboard and the like upon the desk top will commonly lead to user discomfort and even injury because the desk top is too high for proper use of the keyboard and pointing device. A common malady of such inappropriate equipment use is carpal tunnel syndrome, for example, which is proving to be very costly.
One may, then, understand a need to adapt traditional styled desks for integration and use of computers, and the like.